The Infected Huntsman
by Helix-Master
Summary: If you are giving a power that changes you, will you use to help others or use it for your own purposes? It is a decision the Mr. Helix faces every waking minute until he is enrolled to Beacon as a huntsman. Let see if Mr. Helix is up for the task to do so, but will all that power changes his mind?
1. Chapter 1

**Before the story begins, quick disclaimer: I DON'T OWN UBISOFT'S [PROTOTYPE], [PROTOYPE] 2 AND ROOSTER TEETH'S RWBY. And hope you enjoy this crossover, and there is a special message at the bottom.**

 **Bio to the story's protagonist**

 **Name: Alexander Helix**

 **Age: 19**

 **Appearance: Having Lie Ren's hairstyle but with a blood colored streak instead of magenta and wears Heller's biomass clothes and boots**

 **Height: 5'6**

 **Weight: 167 lbs.**

 **Weapon: His Backlight virus**

 **"Semblance": Symbiotic morphing** **(can mimic anyone if the subject gets a tiny amount of blood on him)**

 **That is his bio and enjoy the story!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Vigilante in Black and Red

- ** _Vale (Night time)-_**

It was night time and the streets of Vale and the humans of Vale panicked and ran into their homes, for that the White Fang ring leader Roman Torchwick and seven White Fang soldiers walk to a dust shop called "The Dust Mines" for a debt that the owner have. As the owner saw five men enter his shop, he panicked when Roman entered the door. While he examines the variety of dust but sees the news headlines saying of a black haired vigilante with a "unique" semblance, but he ignores it and then he raises his head and "talks" to the clerk.

"AH! Finally a shop that finally has Dust in these parts of town, and what's this?! The clerk is a Faunus...AH how nice. Soooo... hand me all of the dust." Ordered Roman as one of the men pointed a rifle to him

"O-o-ok, just take what ever your want, just don't hurt me or my family!" Pleaded the clerk

As soon he finished pleading, he gave the word for his men to gather all the Dust, both powdered and crystal form. While Roman's boys finished gathering the Dust, one of them sees a boy in a leather jacket, white sleeved shirt, and dark blue jeans reading a magazine about Beacon Academy. The goon aims the gun to his head and barked.

"Hey, empty your pockets!" As the goon approaches to him and grabs his right shoulder which caught his attention.

"What?" asked the boy letting the goon confidence be pierced his blood red irises

"I-I-I-I said empty your p-p-p-p-po-pockets!" quivered the White Fang member

Putting the magazine away, the young man stretches and asks the petrified Faunus

"Woah, woah, woah! You attempting to mug me despite me having nothing but 50 Lien in my pocket?"

"Yes... Then give me the Lien!" Barked the soldier

As Torchwick and his men got what they needed, he founded out that he was a men short. In frustration, he yelled, "WHERE is the last guy? We're on a tight schedule and it will not be pretty once we are LATE!" Upon saying it, he saw the missing grunt being flown out the window who sees who launched him. The boy he encountered now having a black, red pulsating, mutated fist with huge rocks wedged in the mutated red flesh. Roman also sees him breathing heavily, as if he was in some sort of pain. Finally Roman claps for him.

"Very good young man, you just founded out how to use Blacklight! You should have a cookie for that!" Teased Roman who then later leaves the building but said one last thing to his men.

"Boys! Kill the runt."

"Roger that Mr. Torchwick!" As the other six move in to take out the runt. Alex reverted his hammerfist back to normal, he walk and ask the clerk

"Want me to kick these hostile men out?" Still struggling to get his breath

"Please, we will be in your debt!" thanking the clerk

"Then *gasp* time to kick these hot heads *gasp* out!"

As the infected vigilante close lines the six out of the shop but as soon he brought the duel out side, his vision blurred following a slight headache causing him the groan in pain. In confidence the six members then boasted at the suffering infected.

"Look at the, he's shaking in utter pain for fear!"

"Just keep your guns trained on him"

As they continue to shoot their rifles at him and starts to surround, Alex roared in pain as black and red flesh starts consumes him. This made both fear and traumatize the six making both stop shooting and start to start panicking.

"WHAT THE! What's UP with him!?"

"He's shifting into A BOMB!"

"WHAT DO WE DO!?"

"HE-he-he...HE'S GONNA BLOW!"

"Grab the fainted one and lets get out of here!"

As the six White Fang members carried the unconscious one out of the "explosion radius". But the flesh that surrounded Alex didn't turned him into a bomb but encased him in a hard, bendable, exo-skeletal shell but was rejected the host's body. It soon morphed back into the leather jacked and jeans that he use to wear but with the pain that it took to change into the armor, he fell onto his knees and fell face first, who fainted from the pain he just went through. As the Vale police came to the scene, he was rushed to the hospital with multiple cuts and bullet rounds to his chest, this made him to be put into intensive care.

* * *

 **So Alex fainted from his mutation of the Agile Armor while fighting the White Fang members who then ran like a bunch of sissies but soon he will meet two special visitor, just guess 400 Lien who those two is. (Heads up, this is my first crossover of Prototype and RWBY and if you reads this please give me hints or advice by PM me or write a review of it)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heads up that I will later added another OC to the story but he is not mine but belongs to Stack69 who made the Freak at Beacon story. If you have time, go read his story it's really good.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Helix's visitor

- **Vale's Hospital (morgue)-**

"*sigh* ok... let see who is this body..." said one doctor as he examines Alex's unconscious body. As one doctor examined his body, a surgeon came in with a tablet bigger then a average scroll.

"Subject: Helix, Alexander, Height: 5'6 feet, Weight:167 lbs., Iris Color: Blood red, Species: Cat Faunus (former), Status: Dead" said the surgeon reading tablet about him

"Isn't he one of the civilian who was attacked and became infected by Alex Mercer?" asked the doctor

"Yeah...I just want to get this done with. Hand me the 9 inch scalpel." Asked the surgeon as the doctor gave him the scalpel, he brings the surgical knife to Alex's chest

"Let start by extracting any bullets that made it into the chest." But as the surgeon start to remove the bullets in his chest, the doctor sees the body's starting to beat like a heart.

"HOLY SHIT! The body's alive!" yelled the freaked out doctor

"Well this autopsy just became interesting. Go contact General Ironwood and Ozpin!" Ordered the surgeon

"On it." As the doctor runs to his scroll, the surgeon continues the operation of extracting the bullets. But while the surgery was going underway, Alex's mind was woken up but his still unconscious and sedated body didn't.

- **Vale Hospital (Alex's room)-**

" _What is that numbing pain?_ " Thought Helix who was still weak from the mutation, as soon he founded out was happened last night, he regained consciousness but was in a somewhat comfortable bed in a white room.

"What the... *grunts*!" Yelped Alex clutching his gut in pain as he got up, seeing his chest that he has a surgical bandage wrapped around his chest and gut area. " _What in the world! How did I get these... maybe it was from the scuttle that I had with those White Fang...I don't know..._ " As he thought and even trying to think of what happened, he sees the same black and red flesh attempting to cling his left arm. Panicked, he tried to scrape off the flesh but was unsuccessful but as the flesh disappeared, his arm was replaced with a bluish, black, armored limb with claws. " _WHAT THE FUCK! Is this real!? Is this a dream?!_ " As his mind panicked of this, he saw the door opening which was the nurse.

"OH! Mr. Helix, I see that you're awake. You were pretty injured when they brought you in." Said the nurse, who then later sees Alex's armored left arm. In shock, she asks him in worry.

"Is your arm ok? Should I get you your medicine?"

"Thank you ma'am, my arm naturally does it..." responded Alex

"Ok, also you have two visitors who want's to see you." Answered the nurse

"Visitors? I'll meet them as soon as possible."

"Alright." Said the nurse

As the nurse left the room, he painfully yet manages to get up and soon later regained balance after the incident. He morphed backed into his biomass clothes and walked out of his room to see two men in the foyer. One had silver hair, with a green scarf and glasses while the other wore military clothes, and had a buzz cut (sort of) hair.

"Ah... Mr. Helix, it's a pleasure to meet you." Said the one with the green scarf

"My name is Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon academy." Introduced Ozpin taking a sip of his coffee

"I am General Ironwood, general for Atlas' military." Responded Ironwood, who gave a handshake to Alex

"Thank you, I am Alexander Helix." Replied Alex who finished Ironwood's hand

"So you're the one who chased several White Fang members out of a dust shop... right?" questioned Ironwood

"Yup... I'm the vigilante on the paper who was suppressing the White Fang activity in my neighborhood"

"We see that you bear the Blacklight virus, is that true?" Asked Ironwood

"Why is that? So you can take me away cuz I'm a threat to general?" responded Alex, questioning Ironwood's reason why he bears the Blacklight

"No... it was a mistake that we shouldn't have made. Reason why we ask is that we want to enroll you into Beacon academy." Offered Ozpin.

Thinking to what Ozpin offered, Alex pondered about his offer. Being a early graduate for having a high I.Q. at Signal, he dreamed of Beacon of becoming a Huntsman but ever since Mercer mutated him he was ever since being discriminate for being called freak. " _I been a vigilante all my life... Beacon may be my chance of making me a hero instead of a monster._ " Thought Alex while taking a sip from his canteen.

"Well Mr. Ozpin and Ironwood, you got yourselves a new Huntsman." Agreeing to Ozpin's offer

"Alright, we will give you half a hour to pack up your things and a Bullhead will land in front of your home to come pick you up." Said Ironwood with a smile

"Thank you... I needed the time off you know." Replied Alex with a smirk.

"We will hoping to meet you at Beacon" Said Ozpin as both himself and Ironwood walked out of the door.

- **Alex's home** -

"HA HA! I KNEW THAT THIS WILL HAPPEN! SO PROUD WITH YA!" Yelled Alex's older brother Richter with gusto and joy, while crushing his younger brother with a bear hug.

"Mom and dad will be proud of you. About time you put that virus into good use instead of keeping the town safe." Said his older sister Lilith, who was preparing for a friend's wedding.

"Th-th-thanks *gags* I d-d-d-deserved it...*WHEEZED* Rick... you're crushing me!" wheezed Alex who is attempting to break free of his brother's Ursa hug

"Sorry little bro, I'm just as excited to see you be a hero!" Roared Rick who was still excited of the news and letting go Alex, giving him a chance to breath

"*cough* *cough* Thanks, I need to go to my room to start packing." said Alex, trying to get his composure.

"Ok then, we will be staying contact with you when you get to Beacon." Replied Lilith who hugged her little bro, but forgot to put on her bra making him blush a little in embarrassment. After Alex letting Lilith hug him, he soon walked to his room to pack his items (which took about the entire half hour minutes) came to the living room with his packed items. The Helix trio heard the Bullhead engines in front of their home, Lilith and Rick hugs their little brother one last time knowing that they will see him as a huntsman.

"Goodbye little bro *sniff* we'll miss you..." Blubbered Rick

"Just stay in touch and stay out of trouble when you enter Beacon" said Lilith, trying her best not to cry.

"Don't worry, I'll do my best." Replied Alex, shedding a tear and giving his bro a one last fist bump.

"Ready to go Mr. Helix?" asked the pilot

"Let's go." Responded Alex

"Next stop, Beacon Academy."

As the Bullhead closed the hatch, Rick and Lilith take one last glimpse of their brother as the hatch fully closed and flown to the direction to Beacon.

"You think he can handle it sis?" ask Rick as he turned to Lilith

"*sniff* yeah... he can handle it..." Responded Lilith

"You know we became huntsman when we heard that our parents died at Mountain Glenn by him... l just hope that bastard Mercer doesn't fuck with his mind again." said Rick in a serious tone, as he walks back to the house

"But I feel like that the virus wasn't a curse... but a blessing." Said Lilith eyeing her angered brother

"Let just hope so... and do we have a wedding to attend to?"

"Right let's get there and not be late." Answered Lilith, making both of them go back to the house to be ready.

* * *

 **So... Alex has finally enrolled to Beacon, like Rick let's see if the virus was blessing because he will be forced to use it.**

 **If you didn't know what Rick said, he meant that their parents were huntsman who were assigned to Mt. Glenn to stop a village to be taken by Grimm but they're both killed when encountered Alex Mercer (before Jordan killed the viral prick). And by the time, their parent's death were 10 years ago making.**

 **If you want to who Lilith and Rick is. Rick is 30 years old and has brown hair and Lilith is 25 years old and have long silver hair (similar to Blake's). And yes Lilith and Rick are cat Faunus, Alex is also Faunus but being infected with Blacklight, he can show his Faunus ears at will (which is pretty gross)**

 **But, hope you like the story so far, if you want to ask me just PM me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is Chapter 3 of The Infected Huntsman and in the last chapter, Alex was in the hospital and gotten a visit from Professor Ozpin and General Ironwood, and after Alex accepting Ozpin's offer to go to Beacon, and gave his older brother and sister a goodbye before going. A whole day passed without him noticing, but soon he will expect company when they land.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Getting to Adapt

- **Bullhead to Beacon** -

"We will be arriving at Beacon under twenty minutes Mr. Helix" responded the pilot, waking up the Blacklight warrior up

"Thanks *yawns* If you don't mind I need to practice my morphing, just don't *yawns* freak out..." responded the groggy infected

"No problem, I'll dim the cockpit door so I won't see." Answered the pilot, as he dims the door's window

"Thanks..." Muttered Alex. " _It's been long since I devoured something... the only thing I devoured was a Ursa which gave me my Hammerfists_. _But_ _now I'm mutating some sort of armor. Eh... Maybe I should practice it before we arrive to Beacon._ " Thinking about the armor, Alex focused on spawning the armor again. The black and red flesh begins to erupt on his skin and trying to not panic, he continued to focus on the armor. Soon then after a while of focusing, Alex broke his focus and see at the dimmed window, breathing heavily and to only see is a armored version of himself covered in hardened biomass and red glowing veins on the cracks of the armor. And only " _This... this is just awesome!_ " yelled in his head, " _N_ _atural armor made of pure hardened biomass..._ " his memorized thought was broken when the pilot soon said.

"We have arrived at Beacon Academy, good luck on becoming a huntsman!" said the encouraging pilot.

"Thanks man." He replied to the pilot and as he morphed back to his normal version, he grabbed his bags and watched to see the hatch open up and to see four girls and a man. The first girl was small but a black blouse and a skirt with red trimmings, complete with a red cloak and had a complete interested look on her face with her bright silvery eyes staring at Alex, the second girl wore a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress and had a ponytail off to her side but had a disgusted look on her face as if she just witnessed Alex devouring someone, the third was silent and was wearing a black low-heeled boots and stockings that start off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes. On the outside of her stockings, there are white symbols that are most likely belladonna flowers. She wears black ribbons on both of her arms, with a black detached sleeve and a silver band on her left arm and just stared , the fourth had long bright blonde hair and wore a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow, low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there are two small, golden buttons. She wears a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same burning heart crest appears on this banner, except golden in color. She wears black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white, asymmetrical back skirt. The last one was a man who wears the exact same clothes as Alex, but he had a demonic presence that only he can feel. As he gets off the Bullhead and grabbed his stuff, he broke the silence by talking.

"Uuuhh...Is this Beacon academy?" asked Alex

"You got that right buddy." Said the man but as soon Alex dropped his bags, he grabbed his face and threw him across the pad

"JORDAN! WHAT are you DOING!" Panicked the blonde girl while the other three watched

"Just giving our new student a small initiation Yang!" replied Jordan was then walking to Alex, which one limb morphed into a massive blade while the other morphed into a massive claw

" _SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT! He's also Blacklight! What should I do?!_ " Thought Alex while in panic, but then he soon quickly got up and morphed his body into the armor and into the Hammerfists also ran to Jordan who then both clashed

"Since HOW the living FUCK did you get the Agile Armor?! Only Mercer can do it!"

"It just mutated in my body! But why the hell are you EVEN attacking me?!" Questioning Alex, as he head butts Jordan to give him some space to throw a punch which dislocated his jaw, but Jordan soon popped it back in.

"To prove you if you're good as me and damn, nice shot... for just using hammerfists" Said Jordan wiping of the blood in his mouth, but as the they both ran to exchange punches, they're interrupted by a purple energy bolt that was fired by a middle-aged woman with a very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses and having teal hanging earrings with a small bead identical to her earrings on her collar.

"WHAT is going on?!" yelled the women to Jordan

"Ms. Goodwitch! Sorry for making a tussle with the new student but I was just giving him my way of-" Before he could finished, glared at him which made him to pipe up

"Sorry for the whole fiasco sir but you must be the new student... am I right?" said Goodwitch who was teeming with annoyance

"Yes I'm Alexander Helix." Replied Alex, but sees confusion in her face but discovered he was in his armor

"OH! Sorry, I am also like Jordan... sorry."

"*sigh* I will inform Professor Ozpin that you're here... and Mr. Stack you are to lead Mr. Helix to Ozpin's office and he said he'll take his time." Respond Goodwitch as she walked back to the school

"Right away ma'am!" said Jordan and sees Alex morph back to his regular self.

"Alright newbie infected, time to guide you to Ozpin's office..." ordered Jordan who seems to be following the witch. As Alex brushed off the dust and grabbed his bags, the four girls followed Jordan but Yang came to Alex.

"Just don't worry, he's just super touchy to newcomers that's all." Said Yang who gave a tap on his shoulder

"I just experienced it did I?"

"Yang! You coming!?" yelled the red clothed girl

"Coming SIS!" responded the blonde brawler as she catches up]

" _WELL! I give up... time to follow them_ " Thought Alex in defeat in attempt who are the other three, who then follows the brawler.

- **Ozpin's Office-**

"Welcome to the office of the head master!" said Jordan who sees Alex in utter awe of what he sees.

"Why does it feel that I am in a clock?" said Alex which was a question to Jordan while the four girls giggled to his choice of words. While the six walked forward to Ozpin's office, a voice was heard.

"About time you will bring Mr. Helix here Mr. Stacks." While the five are confused to who said it, Jordan figured out that it was Ozpin

"Aw... What the puck Ozpin, why did you bring an evolved to the school!?" asked Jordan in a fit of anger

"Come on babe, Ozpin may have a reason why he brought him." Said Yang, hugging his arm

"I do have a reason why I brought Mr. Helix here Jordan." Responded Ozpin giving Jordan a clipboard.

"The hell is this crap?" muttered Jordan while reading off the clipboard. " _Well I'll be damned... vigilante for the past three months against White Fang. Shouldn't have tested him._ "

"I.Q. of 350, parents of huntsman, and vigilante, I see that you made the right choice Ozzy." Said Jordan in his head as he gives back the clipboard.

"What does board say?" asked the red hooded one attempting to grab it

"Is there anything unique about him?" asked the girl with the black bow

"Is he a Faunus?" said the white haired girl but the girl with the bow glared at her

"What? Is it something I say?"

"Weiss, every time there is a new student you ask if they're Faunus or not."

"Well sorry for being curious Blake!" retorted Weiss who then turned her back at Blake

"I am actually a Faunus, before Mercer turned me into a evolved." Said Alex, answering Weiss' question. Making the two of them surprised.

"YOU! A FAUNUS!? HOW?!" questioned Weiss

"Simple." As two little bumps of biomass formed a pair cat ears on his head

"Odd..."

"AUGH! Disgusting!"

"OOOH! SO CUUUUUUTEE!" squealed the red hood who speed through, touching the infected's biomass ears

"RUBY! You don't know where did those things come from!" yelped Weiss trying her best not to vomit

"I kind of like it... making my head a bit flustered..." responded Alex who then purred to his ear massage

"Alright Alex, you're ini-" Said Jordan who sees Alex sleeping on the floor while Ruby still touching his ear

"Is he a Faunus? Never mind, anyone want to help me take this sleeping evolved back to our dorm?" asked Jordan, but non of them answered him back. He sighed to this and carried the two to the dorms

- **Team RWBY's dorm(Night time)** -

As the team brings in Alex with Ruby on top of him still fiddling around with his ears, Jordan just shook his head and tossed the two up on Ruby's bunk. While Yang, Weiss, and Blake got back, Jordan walked to the bathroom to wash up for sleep which made Weiss scoffed in disgust when she saw him barely walk into the shower.

"How long since we know Jordan? A week? A month? And he still haven't learned respect to women?" said Weiss, questioning his moral compass

"He does know respect, but he only shows it to people who trusts him." Responded Yang who dozily and patiently waits for him to be done.

"I wonder what Jordan means of Evolved?" asked Blake, which brought the attention of Yang and Weiss

"Evolved? Is that suppose to be a new breed of Faunus?"

"Weiss... if there is a breed of Faunus called evolved, the White Fang will hire them like Ursas to a vat of red sap." Said Blake. As while the team talk and theorize who are the Evolved, Jordan walked out of the shower letting the rest of the team shower but when it was Yang's turn to take a shower, he gave his love a peck on the cheek making her blush in both love and embarrassment.

"What about him? I didn't tell him that he has a initiation tomorrow." ask Jordan pointing to the sleeping Blacklight host

"Just leave him, he had enough trouble for one day. And Ruby... how did you put him to sleep?" Said Weiss, wanting to know how her leader put him to sleep so quickly.

"I just fiddled with his ears... they're actually soft... hehe..." responded Ruby in a very nervous tone. While Ruby giggled of finding out that Alex is like Zwei but bigger, Jordan drew out a combat knife and wrote a note and stabbed Alex with it in the chest.

"JORDAN! WHY did you do that?!" panicked Ruby

"Don't worry Ruby, you just sedated him by fondling his ears, he won't feel this until morning." Responded Jordan, as Yang walks out all freshen up for some sleep. As the rest went to their bunks, he said inching before hitting the hay.

"Alex is going to have one heck of a day but he'll pass it."

* * *

 **So, Alex met team RWBY and Jordan in the most silliest way possible, and his initiation is starting tomorrow. Let's see if he can beat and let's see if he doesn't die. Who knows, he may possible make out still delus-I mean living.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The day of Alex's initiation begins and the entire school will be soon watch him. It is a test of mind and strength, and let see if he can overcome the test.**

* * *

Chapter 4, phase 1: Initiation Day/Infected evolution

- **RWBY's Dorm** -

As the sun rises for the day of initiation, Alex was softly woken up by the sun's soft light and not knowing that. As he got off the bed and walked is way to the team's bathroom to prep up for the initiation. But when he went to the sink to just wash his face, he sees a knife and paper stabbed into his chest.

"OH WHAT IS THIS SHIT ON MY CHEST?!" yelled Alex which accidentally made several dorms wake up even waking up team RWBY and Jordan

"Who was that?!" said Ruby frantically but as soon she finished talking, another screamed roared out of the room. Blake, Weiss, Yang, and Ruby ran to the center and hugged.

"AAAAAHHH!" screamed the team, but for Jordan he jumped out of bed and morphed into his pajamas to his biomass clothes and his claws.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!?" Jordan yelled in a act of fear and anger but when the Alex barged in the room freaking out with a knife in his chest, Jordan also freaked out and morphed to his hammerfists and punched him in the gut which made him flew back into the bathroom causing a massive thud. When Jordan sees who yelled, he ran into the bathroom and saw Alex being stuck in the wall.

"OH! What the FUCK Alex! Don't do that... you almost gave me and everyone a DAMN heart attack!" barked Jordan while pulling him off the wall

"Well NO F*ING SHIT! AND WHY IS THERE A BAYONETTE SABER IN MY CHEST!"

"I didn't expect you to be a heavy sleeper. SO I thought I should add a note"

"BY STABBING ME!"

"Exactly. So stop wiping out so I can pull you out." Said Jordan who finally pulled out Alex

"At least let me read the note!" responded Alex and both pulled out the knife and read his note

 _Hey if you read this, you're late for initiation. SO GET YOUR LAZY ASS MOVING!  
_ _-Your buddy Jordan_

"Wait, is my initiation today?"

"Believe so." Responded Jordan

"OH NO! I NEED TO BOOK IT!" As Alex got up and bulleted out of the bathroom, through the girl's dorm and heading to where he detected Ozpin through his infected vision. As the four girls got up, Weiss ran in front of Jordan with a little hint of bloodshot eyes.

"What was that about?!" questioned the heiress

"Just a little freak accident... hehe..." responded the infected fighter

"FREAK accident? Or total ruining my beauty sleep! You should learn some manners!" retorted the heiress

"I knew that the _leave a note by stabbing him_ was going to end badly... *yawns*" said Ruby who is now drowsy from the alarm

"At least I made him start the whole thing early. Everyone get dressed and let's watch the GAME!" cheered Jordan

"You're a inspiration of knowing to light the mood." Said Yang who is still in her bed trying to get some of her sleep

- **Auditorium** -

As the students of Beacon began to St in their seat to spectate Alex, both team JNPR and RWBY took their regular spot which was in front of the monitor where they see Alex taking in about the initiation. While waiting for the initiation to start, the two teams sees team CRDL sitting in their seats all passed off. In slight curiosity, Jaune asked Jordan.

"What happened to them... looks like they're going to pummel him the second he comes back."

"IleftanotebystabbingitthroughhischestandhewokeupandwenttothebathroomandsawandhefreakedoutandabouteveryonewokeupandIfreakedoutandhefreakedoutsoIpunchedhimin thegutwhichsenthimflyingandhitthebathroomwallandIhavetohelpoutbypulling... no harm done." Responded Jordan, to see Jaune's but having nothing but a blank stare.

"You are very odd..." replied Jaune

"He knows and SHHH! It's starting!" barked Yang, taking some of the popcorn that Jordan brought in

As the auditorium started to dim and the monitor still shows still Alex talking to the headmaster, leading to students whisper to each other of who is the new guy.

 _"Who is the newbie?"_

 _"He looks so similar to Lie Ren"_

 _"Why did he not brought any weapons to defend himself?"_

 _"He wares the same clothes just like Jordan!"_

 _"What's that symbol on his jacket?"_

Hearing to what the student's whispers, Jordan took noticed to the a symbol on Alex's back. _"A Mercer mark... this going to be a interesting."_

- **Ridge Over the Emerald Forest** -

Out side and not far away from Beacon, Alex stood on the edge of a cliff seeing nothing but huge and lush trees. As he observes his a area, he spotted twelve gray, stone plates on the ground. After finally observing his area, Ozpin and Ms. Goodwitch began to debrief what his initiation.

"Alright Mr. Helix, you're task is to retrieve a relic which is located in a ruins in the Emerald Forest." Said Ms. Goodwitch while she's reads off her tablet

"When will I get to the ruins I might add?" questioned Alex

"You'll see it." Answered Ozpin

Nodding in agreement to Ozpin, Alex walked on the gray plates just to hear a faint ticking sound under him. In hopes he'll not regret it, he asks Ozpin in desperation of what is that ticking sound.

"uhhhh... Ozpin, what's is that ticking s-" before he could finished question, he was launched off into the sky with his arms and legs flaying around like a fish out of water.

"You think he'll make it?" asked Glynda to Ozpin

"I know that he's under control" responded the headmaster while he walks off back to the school

 _"I hope you do..."_ Said Glynda in her head as she followed Ozpin back.

* * *

 **Well that happened, Alex gets launched in the air similar to Jaune before he finished his question. And if you're wondering what the symbol is on Alex's jacket is, it is similar to Mercer's but replace his dragon design with wolves.**

 **ALSO,CHANGE OF PLAN. This chapter is a two part chapter, if any chapters is going to be a multi part, there will be a phase in the chapter title. Don't think the phases are going to be long, will be a two or three phase.**

 **If you like the story so far, leave a nice little review and if you have anything that you to improve on just PM me on the account achon. Sorry for not posting this soon, I was doing some family work witch (get it...) is super secret. But don't PM me on the family part.**


End file.
